


In my mind

by DRKR



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bulge Kink, Come Inflation, Fantasy, M/M, Self Service, Size Kink, Tumblr Prompt, Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRKR/pseuds/DRKR
Summary: Hmmm..... maybe some Fort Max with belly bulge kink? Be it giving or receiving, it will be a great coming from you.
Relationships: First Aid/Fortress Maximus, Rodimus/Fortress Maximus/Ultra Magnus, Swerve/Fortress Maximus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	In my mind

Fort Max let loose an aggravated snarl as he releases the grip on his abused spike. Frustrated, he threw an arm over his optics, blocking his surroundings out as the air started to cool his flared plating.

It wasn’t the first time he couldn’t find release.

He’d been plagued well before his stint on the Lost Light. Not that he’d had time during his stay to indulge his neglected desires. There’d been other more pressing matters to focus on. But he couldn’t deny the arousal he felt when he remembered the many different frames and opportunities.

Thinking back to that trouble magnet of a ship, his engine revved, thoughts drifting from one to the next with renewed excitement.

Imaging himself thrusting into the needy willing valve of the nurse bot First Aid, bent over a med-berth clutching the edge as Max drove his spike in. The stark difference in size not lost to him as he sees the medics valve stretched wide around him. The little bot trying to muffle his sounds as the only thing separating them from an unknowing CMO was a curtain.

He next envisions an eager bar-tender, Swerve, oral lubricants running down his chin as he vents hotly on Max’s spike before engulfing it again, seated between Max’s legs underneath the table. Max reaches down to feel throat cables bulging around his girth as red servos plunder Max’s valve, he keeps the mini trapped between his legs.

Vents hitching his servos steadily increased pumping his spike. Optics scrunched shut as he teased the head, catching the slit and smearing the build-up of pre fluid down his shaft on the next stroke.

He helm spins with the next fantasy, caught between the frames of Ultra Magnus and Rodimus, his processor nearly stalled imaging the ex-enforces large hands holding him down on his lap, keeping him impaled on his spike with his legs spread obscenely. The Captain kneels between them, the red and gold speedster sucking and nipping his node, golden servos massaging his distended stomach plating feeling the tip of Magnus spike bulge through.

Shuddering Max can feel the ex-enforces thick spike in his neglected valve, his callipers cycling down with each thrust Magnus makes. Gripping the base of his spike he changes tactics, using his other servo to explore his own folds feeling how slick he was and flicking his node when he imagined Rodimus doing so. Magnus’ laboured vents spill in his audial as Rodimus stands, a servo still playing with his stretched valve while the other rubs soothingly over his stomach.

Max can’t help the whine that escapes him. Oh, he was close.

“He’s so big, Max. Can you feel it?” Rodimus whispers, blue optics set on Max’s stomach. “He fills you so perfectly. Stretching you so wide, mmh, feels good doesn’t it, Max?”

He can’t form words so he nods instead.

“You’re so close already, squeezing Mags so tight… Hehe, Mag’s gets this-” and Max’s gets what Rodimus means as Magnus grip tightens, his servos digging into his hip plating, thrusts losing their rhythm and just slamming into him. “See, he's getting close too,” he pauses, trailing kisses from Max’s chin to his slack lips. “He’ll fill you so good. Stuff you full of his fluid you’ll be so big, so round…”

His engine shudders with his overload rippling through him, valve clenching on air as his spike spills transfluid over his abdomen.

Panting he basks in the glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to share this prompt fill with the AO3 crowd, because we all know fortress Maximus' deserves some loving. Anon, thank you. Let me know what you think, comments are always welcome.  
> On another note, check me out on Tumblr: drkr-ao3.tumblr.com


End file.
